Recuerdos
by AquaHonda
Summary: Alfred lleva días sin salir de su habitación a causa de sus trágicos y agridulces recuerdos que no le dejan pensar con claridad. ¿Podrá enfrentarse a ellos y llegar a estar con la persona que más ama? UkUs, OOC, *Oneshot*


Hola gente~ n-no me maten por favor! ;-; s-siento no estar muy activa y eso -sobre todo con el UsUk- l-lo siento! pero bueno, para compensar traigo este fic~ aunque en realidad va para una persona m-muy especial para mi...y-y eso, espero que os guste!

**Pareja:** Creo que me quedo más UkUs que UsUk, pero bueno~ x3

**Aviso: **Casi seguro OOC y puede que sea algo triste para personas sentimentales -como ella-

**Disclamer: **Hetalia y sus personajes son del genialoso Himaruya Hidekaz que mas vale que haga la 6 temporada pronto e_e y la historia es mia~

Espero que disfruteis~

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**-~...~-**

Alfred miró la pila de papeles, informes, cartas, y demás papeleo del trabajo, que llevaba hacía días encima de la mesa, sin haberse movido ni un milímetro de su sitio.

-"A lo mejor debería hacer un poco de trabajo para distraerme" -pensó, pero, como tantas veces, al solamente acercarse a la mesa, veía los últimos documentos de la reunión mundial anterior, y con ello, todos lo que había pasado hacía una semana, lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

-Sir Jones... -se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar unos suaves golpes en la puerta- Tiene una llamada del señor Kirk-

-No quiero hablar con el, dile que estoy ocupado -respondió cortante, mientras se echaba en la amplia que tenía.

-Está bien Sir Jones -hubo una breve pausa, donde solo se escuchaban unos casi inaudibles susurros al otro lado de la puerta. Despues se escuchó un largo silencio y, finalmente, una simple llamada en la puerta.- N-no quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos Sir Jones, pero debería de dejar de ser tan tozudo y hablar con él un momento. Aparte, lleva días sin salir de su cuarto y no ha probado bocado, lo cual es raro en ust-

-¡Calla! -gritó, con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Solo necesito estar solo, nada más!

-L-lo lamento, no debería habérselo dicho, mis disculpas. -se escucharon unos pasos cada vez más lejanos y luego vuelta al gran silencio.

Sin prisa, el estadounidense cogió sus cascos y su reproductor de música. Eligió una de sus canciones favoritas, una triste y melancólica, con la cual se identificaba demasiado, de tal modo que así recordara todo lo que intentaba apartar de su mente.

Pero la música tiene esa cualidad, la de que no puedas dejar de escuchar una canción por muy triste que sea o por muy mal que te sienta a ti, solamente porque te ha dejado atrapado en su encanto.

Le echó un último vistazo a toda su habitación, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con la enorme aglomeración de papeleo.

Cerró los ojos para no pensar, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, mientras su mente recordaba poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido esos últimos días.

~...~

_/Flashback/_

_La luz del temprano sol de la mañana atravesaba la ventana de la habitación, por donde también se escuchaban el sonido del viento y de los pájaros que hacía apenas un rato se habían despertado._

_¿Por qué tenemos estas estúpidas reuniones tan temprano? Se preguntaba el americano, mientras sentía como sus ojos de cerraban por el sueño y se estaba acomodando en su sitio para que pudiera al menos dormir unos minutos, colocando unas carpetas encima de la mesa para que nadie lo notara._

_-¿Alfred? ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? -el inglés lo miraba con una cara no muy alegre, con sus grandes cejas entornadas en un gesto de desaprobación._

_-¿A ti que te importa lo que haga? -el estadounidense tenía un humor perros por la mala noche que había pasado el día anterior, y lo último que le apetecía era tener que soportar una de las casi diarias reuniones donde todos hablaban y argumentaban sobre temas que finalmente ni se solucionaban._

_-Esto es una reunión. Que sea en tu país no significa que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, idiota. -dicho esto, cogió la carpeta que tenía puesta como un cornisa y le dio con ella en la cabeza- Ahora despiértate, a tu "estupendo país" lo ha vuelto a ocurrir algo que nos repercute a todos._

_- ...-el norteamericano lo miró con una cara de odio mientras el otro tomaba asiento, justamente a su lado izquierdo. Luego se tranquilizó un poco, cerró los ojos y sonrió solo como él lo podía hacer- ¡Hey guys, vamos a empezar la reunión! Cuanto antes empecemos, antes nos podremos ir, ¿no? -todos lo miraron como lo solían hacer, preguntándose como podía tener esa sonrisa de idiota. Lo que no sabían era que esa era su máscara para disfrazar lo que realmente sentía por dentro._

_ ._

_Después de unas horas de reunión, en las cuales no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo como era usual, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, después de dar por concluida la reunión. Alfred se levantó y recogió todos los papeles encima de la mesa, cuando notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro._

_-Bloody wanker! -le dijo el susodicho, como no, aquel cejón inglés- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre hoy? No has estado tan molesto como últimamente. -lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro._

_-¿Te estás preocupando por mi? -preguntó incrédulo, antes de hecharse a reír._

_-Shut up! -el rostro del inglés se sonrojó tanto por la vergüenza que sentía como la ira al saber lo que pensaba de él- S-solo me preocupo porque si te ocurriera algo pensaran que es culpa mía por haberte malcriado, ¿vale?_

_-Ok, ok. -el mayor mostró una amplia sonrisa._

_-Así que responde._

_-¿A qué?_

_-¡A lo que te acabo de preguntar, idiot! ¡S-si te encuentras bien!_

_-¡Ah, eso! -hizo un ademán de comprenderlo justo en aquel momento, cuando en realidad ya sabía de antes a lo que se refería- No me ocurre nada, deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas otra vez._

_-...-el inglés estuvo callado unos instantes, sin nada que decir._

_-Bueno, si solo es eso, creo que ya puedo irme -el ojiazul se decidía a dar media vuelta e irse, cuando se dio cuenta de que a la mitad del camino, el mismo rubio estaba sujetando su chaqueta para que no se fuera._

_-¿E-Estás seguro de que estás bien? Se te ve extraño desde hace unos días..._

_Era cierto. Los días anteriores, Alfred no había estado demasiado bien que digamos. Y todo era porque, cada noche, tenía la misma pesadilla, la cual no le dejaba dormir en toda la noche._

_-No es nada. -mintió- ¿Para algo soy el Hero, no?_

_-Si tu lo dices... En fin, ya se me ha hecho tarde y el avión para Londres es dentro de unas horas. -el ojiesmeralda desvió su mirada mientras un leve sonrojo surgía en sus mejillas- A-A si que pensaba si no te importaba decirme sobre algún restaurante o algo así._

_-Siento chafarte tus planes, -dijo, con desconsideración- pero hoy están todos los restaurantes y cafeterías cerrados, así que deberás de fastidiarte hasta que puedas volver a tu "querida Inglaterra"._

_-¿Acaso no puedo quedarme en tu casa a comer, aunque sea por un día? ¡Recuerda que hace apenas unos años era yo quien te alimentaba!_

_Aquella respuesta había calado en el corazón a Alfred como una flecha. ¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar? Si cada noche las recordaba como un recuerdo lejano, que jamás volvería. Toda aquella felicidad que había sentido, y ahora..._

_-¿Tan desesperado estás? -fue lo único que dijo._

_-Supongo que debo estarlo para preguntártelo._

_-En fin... -el norteamericano suspiro profundamente- Tendré que dejarte un poco de mi almuerzo para que no te mueras de hambre. -en ese instante, sonrió pícaramente- Pero a cambio, tu me tienes que dar algo._

_-¿L-lo qué? -el británico se sorprendió un poco por tal contestación, se imaginaba lo peor, lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse aún más._

_-¡Quiero que me compres la nueva consola que sacaron en Japón esta semana, aparte de un montón de hamburguesas! -aunque, en realidad, no era nada de eso lo que él quería._

_-Olvidé que eras un niño -eso hizo tranquilizar al inglés- Está bien, lo haré, aunque espero que no sean demasiado caro todo._

_-Jeje -el más alto rió fuertemente- Creo que como mínimo acabaré con una de tus tarjetas de crédito._

_-¡S-serás!_

_ ._

_Luego de un pequeño almuerzo, que consistió en unos cuantos sandwichs, huevos revueltos y patatas fritas; ambos tuvieron una breve conversación desde la casa de Alfred hasta el aeropuerto donde el inglés tenía que coger el avión que lo llevaría por fin a su hogar en el coche que conducía el americano._

_-Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que vine...-decía el ojiverde con una sonrisa, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la ventana._

_-Si, un poco. -respondió monótonamente sin dejar de ver a la carretera._

_-Y pensar que esto antes eran hermosos campos donde la gente cultivaba y ahora esta lleno de edificios y fábricas -exhaló un largo suspiro- Y todo ha pasado tan deprisa._

_-Ya..._

_-¿Por qué respondes tan cortante? ¿Dónde está el Alfred que no se callaba ni debajo del agua?_

_-No es bueno distraer al conductor mientras conduce._

_-Estás raro. -Arthur se cruzó de brazos mientras no apartaba la vista de su acompañante- No se porque, pero cada día que pasa te ves más raro y extraño._

_-Creí que odiabas que me comportara de manera tan infantil._

_-¡N-No he dicho eso!_

_El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio. El estadounidense no pensaba hablar de sus problemas y el inglés no se le ocurrían otras formas de persuadirle para que los contaran, así que hubo un incómodo silencio en el trayecto de ida._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto, el norteamericano y el inglés se dirigieron a una de las salas de espera para que avisaran de cuando se efectuaría el vuelo que esperaban, en silencio. Arthur tomaron asiento en una silla, y antes de que Alfred se dispusiera a irse sin más preámbulos, lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse a su lado._

_-Tengo algo que darte -saco una carpeta llena de folios donde sobresalía una portada con la palabra "confidencial" en rojo y mayúscula- Me lo dió mi jefe para ti, dice que hagáis todo el papeleo lo antes posible para la siguiente junta. _

_-Está bien. -se dispuso a irse, pero volvió a sentir como el ojiverde tiraba de él._

_-¿Se puede saber a donde te crees que vas? Aún no he acabado de hablar contigo._

_-¿Y se puede saber de qué?_

_-De tu comportamiento, Alfred F. Jones. Y no me digas que no has cambiado, ¡se nota a kilómetros de distancia! _

_El nombrado no respondía, solamente se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños con fuerza_

_-¿A-Alfred? -preguntó el británico, quien se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía- C-Confía en mí, t-te ayudaré en lo que pue-_

_-¡No me puedes ayudar! -explotó el ojiazul mientras unas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas- ¡N-No puedes entenderlo! -repentinamente, el americano empezó a huir de allí a todo correr sin mirar atrás._

_-¡S-será...! -el inglés estuvo a punto de ir tras él, pero en ese mismo instante se escuchó al megáfono del aeropuerto para informar de que pronto saldría el avión para Londres, así que tuvo que resignarse e ir derecho a la puerta de embarque- Y al final no le he podido decir nada...En fin, espero que recupere la cordura para poder hablar seriamente con el sobre eso, al menos ha cogido los papeles... -se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía allá._

_El estadounidense siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su coche, luego arrancó y se marchó a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación, tirarse en su cama y empezar a llorar, sin que nadie pudiera molestarle. _

_Lo único que quería era ahogar sus penas por lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta de lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo no era capaz de entender que si se comportaba así era culpa suya, que por todo lo que había pasado en el pasado no podía ni dormir? Y así estuvo cavilando y cavilando hasta que, por el cansancio, se quedó dormido, lo cual no significó que el vacío de su pecho fuera, sino que el dolor volvería por la mañana al despertarse inmovilizándolo y destrozando su ser poco a poco por aquel amor, tan cruel y amargo._

_/Fin del Flashbak/ _

~...~

Alfred abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos. No quería despertarse, no tenía las fuerzas ni el valor para moverse. Aparte, no le parecía productivo. ¿Para que moverse, si total ya nada tiene sentido? Volvió a pensar en lo que había pasado, en realidad Arthur no había hecho nada, hasta se había preocupado por él, pero no podía de dejar de pensar en eso, en todo lo que lo amaba y en como había destrozado sus únicas esperanzas ese 4 de Julio, que para más inri era el día que celebraba su cumpleaños.

-Que irónica es la vida. Justamente el día más alegre y el triste del año coinciden... -se dijo a si mismo, mientras seguía contemplando la pila de papeles que le había dado y había sido incapaz siquiera de verlos siquiera.

Se acomodó un poco más en su cama, intentaba no pensar en él pero era imposible, ya que toda su mente estaba llena recuerdos suyos: su rostro, sus expresiones, su aroma, su voz, sus palabras, todo... Y saber que nada volvería con él, que por su comportamiento, tan cambiante, por su estupidez y por sus errores no lo volvería a tener.

-¡Eh, tú, bloody git! -escuchó esa voz tan familiar, mientras notaba como alguien abría su puerta- Te he estado llamando todos estos días y me preocupaste, ¿sabes?

Sin dar crédito a lo que oía, el estadounidense tornó sus ojos de donde procedía aquella dulce y melancólica voz. Incluso cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo. ¿Estaría soñando?

-¡Levanta de una vez, no se puede ser tan vago! -dicho esto, empezó a quitar las sábanas que cubrían al ojiazul y abría las ventanas- Es extraño verte así con el hermoso día que hace hoy.

-¿A-Arthur? -pudo decir al fin, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente- ¿E-Eres tú?

-¿Y quien voy a ser si no? -una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero rápidamente se sonrojó al notar como el otro lo miraba- E-Estaba preocupado por ti, no respondías a mis llamadas y según me dijeron tu criados, no salias de la habitación desde hacía días... S-solo quería saber si-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que el americano lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin decir palabra, haciendo que se le salieran unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. El británico lo miró, correspondió el abrazo y no dijo más. No quería que por su culpa él se sintiera peor, quería dejarlo pensar para que así pudiera ser más claro consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos.

-Arthur -pudo decir al fin- ¿P-Por qué-?

-Sh... -susurro el inglés para tranquilizarlo- Aun no leíste los papeles, ¿verdad?  
-¿¡C-Cómo iba a leerlos s-si yo...!? -"si yo solo pensaba en tí" era lo que quería decir, pero su vergüenza y orgullo se lo impedían.

-Entiendo, si los leyeras puede que te haga sentir mejor. -se apartó un poco y se sentó encima de la cama- No me iré de aquí, pero primero quiero que los leas.

Alfred no sabía a que se podía referir, pero poco a poco se dirigió a su mesa, a ver todo ese montón de papeles, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era nada del trabajo. Los papeles eran en realidad hojas viejas llenas de colores, hojas pegadas, algunos dibujos y pequeñas anotaciones en las cuales siempre aparecían una torcida y infantil escritura donde ponía "Alfred F. Jones". Eran sus recuerdos, todos los años que había pasado con Arthur desde el día que lo conoció, cada uno de sus días, sus aventuras, de todo lo que más añoraba... Cuantas más hojas pasaba, más se perfeccionaba la escritura del niño, el cual contaba su gran admiración por quien era su hermoso rayo de luz, el cual nunca perdería en la vida. Pero rápidamente se fue tornando cada vez más pesado, raramente había dibujos y casi todo era letra, en la cual reflejaba el dolor que sentía en hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejar a aquel que más amaba para que así pudiera tener una vida más independiente y que no lo tratara con descendencia.

La última hoja era muy diferente a las demás, era buena, de gran calidad, y la grafía era totalmente distinta que había en las otras, la cual simplemente ponía: "¿Crees que yo no sufro también por eso? Que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, a ver si te enteras de una vez...Te amo" y debajo, la firma de Arthur Kirkland al final, con un pequeño "para Alfred" casi invisible.

El estadounidense, luego de leer todo eso, volvió para donde estaba el ojiesmeralda y, sin más preámbulos, lo besó lo más apasionadamente que pudo, aunque aquello no duro mucho, ya que recibió una bofetada en la cara por parte del británico.

-¿P-por qué me haces eso? -preguntó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

-Es de mala educación besar a alguien sin permiso, _idiot_. -acto seguido, colocó sus labios en la mejilla roja por el golpe, dándole un suave beso- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Si, con tal de que estés a mi lado, estoy bien. No habrá nada más doloroso que te marches de nuevo de mis manos -y, dicho esto, posó sus labios en los del inglés, formando así un dulce, cálido y hermoso beso de amor.

**-~...~-**

* * *

Y eso es todo amigos~ w espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por leer!  
Reviews para vuestra querida autora que siempre os quiso? ;^; si no me hecho a llorar! ok, no espero que os vaya bien! 3 y gracias! ahora tu persona que estas leyendo esto te debes sentir orgulloso de ti mismo ya que acabas de leer una larga historia y con eso ya has hecho mucho hoy! Aparte de que has hecho feliz a otra personita que soy yo :3 y eso~

Nos vemos!


End file.
